UHBT
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: Kepanikan murid-murid Hetalia Gakuen karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan UHBT,bagaimanakah kisah nya? Author ga jago buat summary, RnR XD  Chapter 3 update! XD
1. Prolog

Hai semuanyaa~ disini Kurocchi~

sekarang giliran Kurocchi (LAGI) yang nulis~

Ini cerita tentang para nation yang kaget-kaget gara-gara UHBT atau Ulangan Harian Bersama Terprogram XD

Silahkan menikmati fanfic abal yang ga kerasa humornya ini minna-san!

Genre: Humor 

Pairing: AsaKiku (sekilas =7=)

Warning: Abal,Typo,dll

* * *

><p><strong> Ulangan Harian Bersama Terprogram<strong>

Hari-hari yang indah seperti biasa di Hetalia Gakuen,hingga tiba saatnya para murid akan merasakan kematian-coret cobaan yang sangatlah berat.

Di sebuah ruang kelas anak-anak ada yang mendengarkan gurunya yang bacot *author digiles* dan ada juga anak-anak yang tidak memperhatikan.

"Ya anak-anak,minggu depan akan dilaksanakan UHBT!"

HENING.

Suasana kelas sangat hening,bahkan anak-anak yang sedang tidak memperhatikan pun langsung hening seketika.

"APAAAAA?" teriak anak-anak histeris.

Kelas langsung ribut bagaikan perang dunia ke-2 (?).Bahkan sampai ada yang menggebrak meja,kesurupan,ngibrit keluar kelas,bahkan sampai lompat dari jendela. (author mulai sarap)

"Pak, kita nanti duduknya sama teman sekelas ga pak?" tanya salah satu seorang murid.

"Tidak, kalian akan duduk dengan kakak kelas kalian,kelas 9C" jawab sang guru dengan tenangnya.

"DEMI APA?" teriak anak-anak histeris.

Suasana kelas lagi-lagi ribut,bahkan ada yang nangis-nangis (?).

"PAK! BAPAK GA AWESOME NIH! MASA DUDUK SAMA KAKAK KELAS 9? SANG AWESOME INI GA BAKAL AWESOME LAGI KALO DUDUK SAMA KAKAK KELAS 9!" Teriak Gilbert dengan kencang nya,bahkan nyaris mengalahkan suaranya Nesia yang bisa disebut TOA.

"WOI! BISA KAGA LU DIEM! LU JUGA KAGA AWESOME! DASAR ASEM!" Teriak Nesia sekenceng-kencengnya.

"BLOODY HELL! BISA KAGA LU BERDUA DIEM?" Teriak si alis tebal *author digebukin*.

Ok,mau tau ga alisnya Arthur berapa tumpuk? 6 LOH! 6!. Okey bek to the topic.

"Eh dah,ini pertarungan antara si sok AWESOME sama si TOA nih" ucap Malaysia ditengah keributan di kelas.

"EH SIALAN LU NESIA! GUE KAGA ASEM! GUE ITU AWESOME!" ucap Gilbert sambil ber-bacot ria bersama Nesia.

"LU TUH ASEM! DASAR ALBINO ASEM!" ucap Nesia dengan suara khasnya itu.

"WOI! DIEM! GUE BILANG DIEM YA DIEM GIT!" teriak sang alis tebal,ops,maksud saya Arthur sang ketua kelas yang sudah tidak tahan lagi meredam amarahnya yang menggelegar -sampai anak-anak yang lain dapat merasakan aura-aura aneh disekitar Arthur.

"Ar-arthur-san..Sabar ya,jangan marah lagi dong" ucap uke-nya-coret Kiku yang berusaha menenangkan Arthur.

"GAK BISA GIT!" teriak arthur.

"Ar-arthur-san jahat!" teriak Kiku sambil menangis.

"Woi Arthur! Si Kiku nangis tuh! Elu sih,kelas kita jadi tambah ancur kan.." ucap Gilbert sambil memberi tahu kepada Arhur.

"Eh..Ah? Ma-maafkan aku sedang marah gara-gara duo bacot ini,maafkan aku ya?" Arthur yang baru sadar pun langsung minta maaf kepada Kiku.

"Eh..iya,ga apa-apa kok Arthur-san" jawab Kiku dengan tersenyum.

Arthur langsung memeluk Kiku.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Arthur dengan lembut.

"Ah..Ti-tidak kok" jawab Kiku dengan tersenyum

Seketika muka Kiku jadi merah,seperti tomatnya Antonio.

Tidak sengaja Alfred menyenggol Arthur yang sedang berpelukan dan tiba-tiba *JENG JENG JENG*

*BRUK*  
>Arthur dan Kiku jatuh dari tempat Kiku mau membuka mata,tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.<p>

'Ini apa..Kok rasanya lembut sekali' batin Kiku.

Ketika Kiku membuka matanya,terdapat Arthur tidak sengaja mencium Kiku.

Muka Kiku kembali memerah mukanya benar-benar merah.

Ketika Arthur membuka mata,ia langsung kaget karena tanpa sengaja ia mencium Kiku.

Eliza yang menyadari ada adegan YAOI dikelasnya langsung saja ia ambil kamera dan langsung memotret kejadian yang tidak lazim tersebut.

"Yeey, koleksi foto yaoi gue nambah lagi,fufufu" ucap Eliza bahagia.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sedang difoto oleh si maniak fujoshi itu.

Arthur pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kh..Ma-maafkan aku ya,aku tidak gara-gara si maniak burger itu!" ucap Arthur

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Arthur-san" Ucap Kiku.

"HEI! LU BERDUA BISA GA STOP? GUE JIJIK TAU LIATNYA! DAN LAGI,LO KOK BILANG GUE BACOT?" teriak Nesia berbarengan dengan Gilbert.

Arthur yang mendengar teriakan Gilbert dan Nesia langsung menengok ke arah Gilbert dan Nesia.

"Lah,emang kalian bacot kan?" jawab Arthur santai.

"..." kini Nesia dan Gilbert pun sudah tidak bacot lagi,mereka sudah capek gara-gara tadi berbacot ria.

"Ya kartu legitimasi akan dibagikan,jadi jangan sampai hilang ya!" Kata pak guru sambil memberi kartu legitimasi.

"Iya paaak!" jawab anak-anak serentak.

Sekarang suasan kelas sudah mulai jadi dan Nesia sudah tidak ber-bacot ria alis tebal pun-coret ketua kelas pun sudah tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Ini jadwal nya,jangan sampai hilang juga ya!" Pak guru pun membagikan jadwalnya.

Ketika Gilbert melihat kertas jadwalnya,tiba-tiba *JENG JENG JENG* pelajaran pertama itu AGAMA(?) dan Bahasa Indonesia! (?).

Muka Gilbert seketika pucat.

"DEMI APA PELAJARAN PERTAMA AGAMA SAMA BAHASA INDONESIA? AH! GAK AWESOME NIH!" ucap Gilbert dengan nada yang kecewa.

"Untung gue lahir di Indonesia,jadi gampang deh" ucap Nesia sok jago.

"Haah.. Gue harus belajar mati-matian nih" ucap Gilbert yang termasuk anak bodoh dikelas *author dipatokin Gilbird*.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~TOBECONTINUED~<em>**

Haah~akhirnya chap.1 selesaai XDD

Maafkan saya ada adengan AsaKiku,itu karena dipaksa Usa-pyon! *digiles*

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2 XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~ disini Kurocchi~

Ini lanjutan dari chap.1 XD

silahkan menikmati fanfic abal ini minna-san~

Genre: Humor

Pairing: PrusNes & RodeVash (sekilas = 7 = )

Warning:Abal,Typo,dll

* * *

><p>Haah.. Gue harus belajar mati-matian nih" ucap Gilbert.<p>

Suasana kelas masih agak sedikit ribut gara-gara si sok AWESOME itu teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"Ah,gila pelajaran pelajaran pertama Agama sama Bahasa Indonesia sih?" ucap Mei dengan kecewa.

"Tau nih,ah bikin jadwal ga AWESOME nih" ucap Eliza yang sudah tertular virus AWESOME nya si sok AWESOME itu.

'Ini lama-lama yang bikin jadwal gue kemplang juga nih pake frying pan maut gue' batin Eliza.

Sang guru hanya bisa terdiam melihat murid-muridnya yang jadi gila gara-gara sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan UHBT maut itu.

"BLOODY HELL..Kok pelajaran pertama itu Agama sih.." ucap si ALIS TEBAL-coret Arthur.

Pokoknya,suasana kelas bener-bener ribut,layaknya ada acara musik dangdut (?) yang rusuh ,bener-bener rame (Author mulai sarap)

"Oi Nesia" bisik Gilbert kepada Nesia yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Nesia.

"Entar ajarin gue Bahasa Indonesia doong..Pliis,ya ya ya ya?" Gilbert memohon dengan PUPPY DOG EYES yang tentu saja tidak AWESOME *author digiles*.

Ayo,para readers..Coba bayangkan,albino bermata merah ruby itu,memohon kepada anda,dengan PUPPY DOG EYES yang tidak AWESOME anda akan muntah? *Author dikemplang*

"Ya udah,gue istirahat aja ,awas lu kalo sampe lupa,gue bunuh lu pake bambu runcing kebanggaan gue!" ancam Nesia.

Seketika Gilbert langsung pucat.

"I-iya" ucap Gilbert terbata-bata.

'Eh buset dah,si Nesia kok gitu amat,serem lama-lama duduk sama dia' batin Gilbert.

"Woi! Siapa sih yang bikin jadwal? Gue DOR nih!" ucap..Ya,kalian pasti tau dong ini siapa yang ngomong.

"Et dah,si maniak DOR berisik banget sih!" ucap Nesia.

"Ape lu? Mau gue DOR?" teriak si maniak DOR.

"Ups..Keceplosan,ampun bang,ampun" ucap Nesia.

*DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR*

Tapi sayangnya sudah telat, si maniak DOR itu sudah keburu menembak ke seisi ruang -gara si maniak DOR,anak-anak sampai ada yang lari-lari menghindar dari tembakan senjata dari si maniak DOR sampai ada yang lompat dari jendela,ngungsi ke kelas Eliza sih tenang-tenang aja,dia tangkis tembakan si maniak DOR dengan frying pan nya yang bisa dikatakan AJAIB (?).Kalau Nesia,dia menangkisnya dengan bambu runcing kebanggaannya(?) *gimana caranya coba*.Kalau Roderich,dia menangkisnya dengan piano kesayangannya(?). *ngapain coba bawa piano, dasar maniak piano(?) *. Kalau si ALIS TEBAL,oops..Maksud saya si Arthur,dia menangkisnya dengan,yaa..Kalian pasti tahu memakai ALIS TEBAL miliknya! Bahkan semua peluru bisa nyangkut di ALIS nya! Ya iyalah bisa nyangkut,wong 6 LAPIS,gimana ga nyangkut? Iye ga, nyak, babe? ( Author sudah sarap stadium 5).

Sumpah,ane ga bohong,ini kelas udah bener-bener ancur kayak kapal yang udah ditembakin pakai meriam ANE JUJUR (?).

* TENG TENG TENG* Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"HOREEEE!" teriak anak-anak yang kegirangan karena mendengar bel yang berbunyi.

"Akhirnya sang AWESOME ini bisa istirahat,makan dulu aah" ucap Gilbert.

Baru saja Gilbert mau memasukkan makanan kemulutnya,tiba-tiba..

"WOI ASEM! LU JADI KAGAK BELAJAR BAHASA INDONESIA SAMA GUE?" teriak Nesia dengan suara khas nya yang dikenal TOA itu.

Seketika Gilbert langsung menyemburkan makanannya.

"WOI NESIA! UDAH TAU GUE LAGI MAKAN LU JANGAN NGAGETIN GUE DONG! MAKANAN GUE MUNCRAT SEMUA KAN!" teriak Gilbert yang marah kepada Nesia gara-gara semua makanannya tersembur dan tidak ada makanan yang tersisa (?).

"Iya iya,jadi!" teriak Gilbert.

Gilbert pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke arah Nesia.

"Kita mau belajar dimana?" tanya Gilbert

"Bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah saja?" ucap Nesia

"ok!" ucap Gilbert dan langsung menggenggam tangan Nesia menuju atap sekolah.

"CIEEE!" teriak anak-anak yang lain yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sesampainya di atap,mereka berdua melihat ada dua orang disana.

"Eh,itu siapa ya?" tanya Nesia

"Kok kayaknya gue kenal.." ucap Gilbert.

" AH! ITU KAN RODERICH SAMA VASH!" teriak Gilbert dan Nesia berbarengan.

Seketika Roderich dan Vash yang lagi bermesraan-coret belajar bersama langsung melihat ke arah Nesia dan Gilbert.

"Lu berdua ngapain disini?" tanya Roderich.

"Gue mau belajar Bahasa Indonesia sama Nesia,lu sendiri?" tanya Gilbert.

"Gue lagi ngajarin Vash Bahasa Indonesia" jawab Roderich.

"Oooh" jawab Gilbert ber-oh ria.

"Woi Roderich! Cepetan ajarin gue! Kalo nggak gue DOR nih!" teriak Vash.

"Iya-iya" ucap Roderich.

"Nesia,yuk ajarin gue Bahasa Indonesia" ucap Gilbert.

"Iye iye" ucap Nesia.

Tiba-tiba,pas Roderich lagi enak-enak ngajarin si maniak DOR itu *author di DOR* ga sengaja Gilbert ngedorong Roderich,dan terjadilah.. *JENG JENG JENG*

Roderich berada di atas badan vash!

"Adududuh..." rintih Vash yang kesakitan.

"Awawawawawawa" ucap Roderich.

Ketika Roderich membuka mata seketika mukanya juga dengan Vash.

Mata Roderich langsung membesar ketika ia sadar.

"Wawawawa..Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Roderich langsung berdiri.

"Ah,ga apa-apa kok" ucap Vash sambil tersenyum.

"I-ini semua gara-gara si sok AWESOME itu,maaf ya" ucap Roderich sekali lagi meminta maaf kepada Vash.

"Ah,ga apa-apa entar aku DOR si sok AWESOME itu" ucap Vash dengan senyum yang penuh artinya GUE BAKAL NGE-DOR SI SOK AWESOME ITU!

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri.

'Eh,kok..Tiba-tiba gue merinding ya' Batin Gilbert.

"Woi! Lu dengerin kaga?" tanya Nesia dengan judes.

"Iya gue dengerin!" ucap Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba Vash mendekati Gilbert.

"gue DOR lu!" ucap Vash sambil nodongin senjatanya.

Saking besarnya senjata milik Vash,Gilbert sampai kedorong dan akhirnya memeluk Nesia.

"ADUH! SENJATA LO GAK AWESOME NIH!" teriak Gilbert yang ga sadar masih memeluk Nesia.

Seketika muka Nesia langsung memerah.

"Ah" ucap Nesia yang masih terkaget-kaget.

"WOI GILBERT! LU NGAPAIN MELUK-MELUK GUA? JIJIK TAU!" teriak Nesia yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Eh..AH! Ma-maaf Nesia!" ucap Gilbert langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"GA ADA AMPUN BAGI LO!" teriak Nesia sambil nodongin bambu runcing kebanggaannya.

Gilbert langsung lari-lari ngibrit gara-gara takut dikejer sama Nesia yang bawa bambu runcing.

Ketika Gilbert mau ke arah pintu,tiba-tiba pintu kebuka dan ternyata ada si alis tebal-coret Arthur disana.

"GUE BUNUH LO PAKE BAMBU GUE!" teriak Nesia sambil ngelempar bambu runcingnya.

Ketika Nesia melempar bambu nya,Gilbert kepeleset dan ternyata bambunya nacep di alisnya Arthur! (?)

"BLOODY GIT! SIAPA NIH YANG NGELEMPAR BAMBU KE ALIS KESAYANGAN GUE?" teriak Arthur sambil mengcopot bambu yang nancep di alis nya yang berlapis-lapis (?). *Author dibunuh*.

"Eh,aduh maaf Arthur,ga sengaja" ucap Nesia sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Arthur.

"Eh woi, balik yuk ke kelas" ucap Gilbert sambil mengajak yang lain menuju kelas.

"ayo" jawab Roderich,Vash,Nesia dan Arthur.

Sesampainya dikelas,mereka kembali duduk ketempat masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenanng layaknya seperti tidak ada kejadian saat saja Gilbert,Nesia,Vash,dan Roderich duduk bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai.

*TENG TENG TENG*

Semua siswa kembali ke kelasnya pelajaran pun berlanjut seperti dengan ocehan si sok AWESOME,si TOA,dan si ALIS TEBAL tentunya. *author dibunuh*.

'hah..2 hari lagi menuju UHBT yang laknat itu.Y-U-NO DIE UHBT? Raaawr..Lets'die' batin Gilbert yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan pak guru.

* * *

><p><strong>~TOBECONTINUED~<strong>

chap 2 selesai XD

Buat Just and Sil,pairing PruNes sudah saya buat~(walaupun cuma dikit) XD maaf saya ga bisa bikin yang bagus ._.

Buat Hiroko Jones pairing RodeVash juga sudah saya buat~ (walaupun cuma dikit) dan maaf ga bisa bikin yang bagus ._.

Oh ya,saya lupa kasih tahu kalau di fanfic saya ini mereka kelas 7~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Haai, disini Kurocchi~

Maaf banget ya, fanfic UHBT ini baru dilanjutin sekarang

gara-gara author lagi Writer Block sama sibuk kegiatan sekolah, maaf banget-_-

Warning: Typo, OOC, Abal, de el el

Pairing: Greece x Turkey (sekilas = 7 =)

Disclaimer: Punya bang HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, kalo jadi punya saya sih itu namanya keajaiban(?).

Ok, silahkan menikmati fan fic ini minna~!

* * *

><p>Hari sabtu pun tiba. Para murid-murid di Hetalia Gakuen sudah memulai aktifitas untuk menghadapi UHBT atau Ulangan Harian Bersama Terprogram yang laknat itu.<p>

Hari ini pun Gilbert belajar bahasa Indonesia dengan Nesia, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang masuk ke otak Gilbert.

"ELU TUH YA... MASA GINI DOANG GA BISA SIH?" teriak Nesia, sepertinya ia frustasi gara-gara mengajar Gilbert bahasa Indonesia.

"YA UDAH SIH! PELAJARAN INI KAN GA AWESOME JADI MANA BISA MASUK KE OTAK GUE YANG AWESOME INI!" teriak Gilbert.

"OOH, JADI LU NGEJELEK-JELEKIN BAHASA GUA HAH?" teriak Nesia yang sudah siap dengan persediaan bambu runcing yang ada dibelakang Nesia.

"BAHASA LU MEMANG GA AWESOME KAN? KESESESESESE" ucap Gilbert dengan kata KHAS nya itu, kesesesesese.

"GUA BUNUH LUU!" teriak Nesia sambil melempar bambu runcing ke Gilbert.

"Oo...Tidak bisa~" ucap Gilbert dengan gaya seperti Sule.

"RASAIN SERANGAN BAMBU RUNCING GUE INIII!" teriak Nesia.

Tanpa sengaja, Gilbert terpeleset dan jatuh. Ketika itu juga Arthur sedang lewat dan lagi-lagi bambu runcing kebanggaan Nesia pun menancap di alis Arthur yang kalau di zoom seperti ulat bulu bentuknya.

'Mampus gua, kena si alis tebel lagi...' batin Nesia.

"BLOODY GIT! SIAPA NIH YANG NGELEMPAR BAMBU RUNCING KE GUE?" teriak Arthur.

Nesia pun langsung menarik Gilbert yang jatuh dan mengumpat.

"GUE KUTUK TUH YANG NGELEMPAR BAMBU RUNCING KE GUE ALIS NYA JADI 6 LAPIS!" teriak Arthur.

"!))(#$**%(_()($*(%)(%!" ucap Arhur sambil mengucapkan mantra ajaib nya itu yang dapat membuat orang yang dikutuk alisnya menjadi 6 lapis.

Setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba ada yang terjadi kepada Nesia.

"I-ini..Alis gue kenapa? Kok jadi tambah tebel?" teriak Nesia sambil memegang alisnya itu.

Ia pun langsung kalang kabut nyari cermin.

"WTH? ALIS GUE KENAPA JADI KAYAK ALISNYA ARTHUR?" teriak Nesia.

"Bfft...Bfftt...GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert tertawa sangat kencangnya.

"Alis lo...Alis lo jadi tebel! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Gilbert dengan senangnya, karena melihat Nesia alisnya menjadi 6 lapis.

"HAHAHAHAHA! mampus lo Nes! makanya jangan asal lempar bambu runcing!" ledek Usa-pyon, author yang numpang eksis(?)

"Eh sialan lu!" teriak Nesia.

Nesia pun mengejar Gilbert, tapi Nesia sudah kelelahan dan tidak sanggup lagi Nesia pun berhenti.

"Ayo kejer gue kalo bisa!" teriak Gilbert.

Ketika Gilbert melihat kebelakang...

"Loh.. Si Nesia mana, yah gondok dah gue... " ucap Gilbert yang sekarang malu gara-gara ternyata dibelakangnya itu si Nesia udah ga ada.

"Ah, bagus deh. Mending gue jalan-jalan aja!" ucap Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Gilibert pun berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dan melihat bahwa ada Heracles dan Sadık sedang belajar bersama!. Sadik berasal dari Turkey dan Heracles berasal dari Greece.<p>

Gilbert pun yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk melihat mereka lebih dekat. Entah apa, Heracles terpeleset kulit pisang dan memeluk Sadik. Gilbert pun yang melihat itu langsung nosebleed(?) dan langsung menelpon Eliza agar langsung pergi ke taman. Eliza yang mendengar itu pun langsung kabur dari rumah, tidak lupa juga ia membawa kamera kesayangannya.

"Woi Gil! Mana? Mana? Pengen gue foto nih!" ucap Eliza.

"Shht, jangan kenceng-kenceng! Entar mereka denger lagi!" ucap Gilbert dan memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

Eliza pun mengangguk dan ia pun menurut untukdiam, ia mendekati Gilbert dan menyiapkan kamera kesayangannya yang penuh dengan foto-foto hasil buruannya.

'Wah, bagus tuh adegannya!' pikir Eliza.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama Eliza pun mulai mengatur kameranya dan mulai memotret dua sejoli itu(?).

*Jepret jepret*

"Yes, puas nih gue, thanks ya Gil udah ngasih tau! Byee! Gue mau pulang dulu, mau belajar" ucap Eliza.

"Sip deh! Bye!" ucap Gilbert.

'Hm.. mendingan gue pulang juga deh, lagian gak enak ganggu mereka. Mendingan gue pulang bikin contekan, kesesese' batin Gilbert.

Akhirnya Gilbert pun pulang dan meninggalkan dua sejoli itu, dan juga meninggalkan Nesia yang masih kalang kabut biar gimana caranya buat bikin alisnya itu normal lagi, gak kayak sekarang yang alisnya bener-bener tebel kayak Arthur.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 selesaai XDD<br>maaf pendek, soalnya lagi Writer Block~ =_=

Maafkan daku(?) jika banyak typo bertebaran di fanfic ini

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Tolong klik tanda review ya X33


End file.
